Hello, How are You
by AnRi Wells
Summary: 07. OOC. This story revolves around a family of six. No one says you need to be stereotyped. Full summary inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and never will.

Title: **Hello, How Are You?**

Author's Notes: Writing in present tense is one of my biggest obstacles. Editing this stuff - as in making this written in past tense, is considered a hassle for me. I might not write the following chapters in present tense, or in a 1st Person POV. It still depends. I accept constructive criticisms. :)

* * *

><p><span>Summary<span>: OOC. The story revolves around a family of six – a drunkard, yet loving father, a mother who thinks she suffers OCD, a workaholic eldest daughter, an introvert, yet genius second daughter, twin siblings who fell in love with each other, and the youngest son oozing with cuteness. No one says you need to be stereotyped, yes?

* * *

><p>Chapter I – Hotaru's Fifth Award<p>

* * *

><p>I don't understand why they are clapping right now. There is no need to be so joyous for something that happens twice a year, fifth time in a row. I just received my Most Outstanding Employee plaque and certificate, <em>again<em>—for the fifth time actually. What's the big deal?

"Come on stage, Hotaru, and give a speech." Jinno, our director, calls me with that annoying smile on his face. Seriously. Jinno, smiling? Happens once in a blue moon, but who cares? Everyone's celebrating for me, not for him.

I force a smile on my lips, pushing both ends on an awkward position. My officemate Yuu Tobita offers to hold my plaque, but I declined his offer. I whisper him a polite refusal before walking towards the mini-podium where a mic and its stand, stood for almost three hours now.

_Tap_... The sound of my finger tapping the mic reverberates, and my officemates knew it's their time to be silent. That ear-piercing resonance follows after the tapping sound.

"Good evening, everyone. This is unexpected." I raise my plaque, and everyone laughs. A series of claps follows after. "Thank you, thank you. It has been but another productive year for us. Expect me to do greater in the months to come."

"Or years!" Jinno, with his hands positioned like they are guns pointing at me, shouts. A shudder runs through me when he ends his move with a disgusting wink.

Feeling that what I just ate is threatening to come out, I ended my very short speech with a curt. Parties aren't my thing. So, I thought of coming home and probably spend the remaining—I check my wrist watch and it says 11:54 pm—_now_ seven hours of rest before the sun rises, and I have to see these boring people I call officemates again.

"Are you fine driving alone?" Don't mistake it. Yuu is my best friend, and he is already engaged to Anna, the girl who carries a pink cotton candy on her head. Yuu says it's her hair, I believe otherwise.

We are currently riding the elevator, going down to the ground floor of the company where we are working. "I'm good." I tell him as I glance at him who was carrying my laptop bag. Yuu spoils me like a child. He often calls me 'Workaholic'. I believe him at that.

The door opens and we both walk towards the main entrance of the building. The guard, who is sitting on his plastic chair a foot away from the door, gives both of us a nod in acknowledgement.

I thought the surprises are done. But I am wrong. Waiting outside the building is my junior, Youichi Hijiri, with a bouquet of red roses and a big, fancy white paper bag on his other hand. The largest smile I have ever seen is plastered on his face.

"Damn," I curse under my breath and Yuu gives me a chuckle. "Yuu..."

"Hey, relax Hotaru. He's harmless."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Tell me that again and I swear you're never going to attend your wedding." I perceive the large gulp he took. "Now, Yuu, tell him I'm not going to accept that."

It seems that Youichi hears this for he runs to us, and shoves his couple of gifts to me. His teal eyes are giving me the reason to shudder once more. What is that which I can see in his eyes? Tell me I'm wrong.

I will never tell anyone about this, but deep down, I admit that my junior is very cute, except for one fact – his crushing on me. He is twenty one years old for everyone's sake, and I'm twenty seven. I didn't notice that his hands are already cupping mine, until I hear Yuu giggling like a girl beside us.

"Thank you, Hijiri-san." I said, taking my hand away from his grasp. Eyeing Yuu, he immediately understood the message I am conveying to him. _I must go home_.

"Of course," he nods and turns to the younger male, "If you may excuse us Youichi. Hotaru is really tired."

We take no time to wait for Youichi's response as we both went to my car. I open the door, and Yuu places my things in the backseat. "Thank you, Yuu. I'll be fine."

"Goodnight, Hotaru." He bids to me as I finally set myself inside my car and revved the engine. I return it with a wave of my hand after I roll up the window. He distances himself when I began my way towards the exit of the company.

And like an ending of a dramatic movie, from the mirror attached on top of my car, I can see Youichi running after my car, with both of his hands waving remarkably. I bet he's shouting, but I bet bigger that I don't want to hear any of it.

He likes me, and it's nasty.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
